Just Adieus
by ncisduckie
Summary: Teenage Small Lady is sick of her boring life in the 30th century. So, to spice up her life, she decides to play matchmaker on two very stubborn people. Her future parents. Too bad Usagi is shy concerning her feeling and Mamoru is dating another woman. *ONGOING* Please R&R!
1. Sad Usagi! And Mamo-chan has a WHAT?

**Just Adieus**

**A/N: Let's get this started, shall we? For those of you who are new to reading my fics-I love cliff hangers. Oh, and the prologue for this fic can be found in Ch. 22 of "It Only Took an Hour to Fall in Love". No, I will not post it again here. **

**Anyway, I hope all of you like this! And as usual, it's a skewed mix of anime and manga world!**

**. . . **

"Small Lady, you _do _remember you have training with Luna and Diana tomorrow, right?" CereCere asks me with pursed lips. "I don't want either of them on my ass because you have decided to be lazy. Again."

But of course, CereCere is taking charge. The Sailor Venus of mine. But of course, my mom's senshi are nicer to her. And to me. Then again, I am their best friend's mother. "Yes, _mother_," I groan.

The girls giggle. Minus the pink haired one who is currently staring me down with narrowed eyes. "Do you need me to _go_ to your mother?" This is her constant battle with me. Always threatening. But never any harm.

And even if she goes to my mom, there is little chance either of them will be able to reprimand me. Not when I am in a different time. "No, CereCere. I'll be there. Don't worry."

She nods with a small smile playing on her lips. Of course this makes her happy. To her, tomorrow I will be learning how to act like a proper lady with Luna. Diana of course will be there to support me. And giggle when I screw things up. But hey, what are friends for?

"Now you'll be a _real_ lady!" JunJun laughs. I have half a mind to hit her. But, Oh, that is not something a princess will do.

Why do I need princess training, anyway? The lessons were halted for a long time. Then again, I was not even aging at that time. It was useless. And now? I look like a teenager at the ripe age of 916. Usagi-excuse me, _Neo Queen Serenity_ was not trained.

Why should I be trained?

My lips purse. "Yes, Jun-I'll be the complete opposite of you!"

Once again do the girls laugh. And I cannot blame them. After all, they adore me. Too much. They hang on my every word. They are the very friends I never had when I was back in the past. Except for Hotaru, of course. But I have not seen much of her. Nobody except my mom has. Those weekly meetings about whatever occurs in the outer planets.

I wonder when I will have my own outer senshi.

Alas, only time will tell. And in this instance, time shall be skewed. Because I am not going to wait for my Outer Senshi. Nor do I want to meet them anytime soon. Sailor Moon met hers when she was in grave danger.

And I kind of do not want to be in grave danger.

"I'm going to go-go take a nap." I lie feebly. There are things needing to be packed before I leave. And there must not be anyway for them to find out where I go.

"Okay, Pinky!" PallaPalla shouts after my receding figure. "Owwww!" My guess is CereCere hit her. Mocking pink hair is a sin her her book

Yes, I need to have my fun. On my own.

. . .

"Did the girls tell you about your lesson with-"

"With Luna? Yes! Of course I'll be there!" I give my mother a dazzling smile. There is no reason for me to be sarcastic with her. She has been through everything with me. Especially the scare with the Black Moon Clan. But we do not really talk about it very often.

But needless to say, I miss Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. With her blond hair and her Mamo-chan. I can never admit that, though. Mama would be sad.

And I do not want that.

"I'm going to go take a nap, prep myself for the 'princess' mindset," I laugh.

"You're growing up so fast, Small Lady. More like a teenager, everyday." Mama muses, her silver hair shining in the brightly lit castle. I have to try not to roll her eyes. Both her and Papa are constantly telling me this.

My grin broadens. "Arigato, mama. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nods. "See you later, my Small Lady."

Small Lady this. Small Lady, that. Damn, I miss being called Chibiusa.

. . .

My hands fumble with the bunny drawstring bag as I struggle to open it. Ah ha! There it goes. I quickly grab a few changes of clothes and stuffed some yen I saved from when I first came to the past. Who knew it would have come in handy one day?

Eyes drifting to my nightstand, I see my gold and pink brooch. The one with the Pink Crystal inside. The key to any of my power. Hesitating for only a minute, I shove the brooch into the bottom of the bed.

Taking one last look at my pink room, I grab the small gold key I keep on the long chain going down my shirts. "Oh, Guardian of Time. Chronos! Lead my passage through time and space and keep me safe!"

Over the years Pluto has taught me to be discreet with my time travels. I am the only other senshi with the ability to travel by myself. Little did she know-my requested lessons had an ulterior motive.

. . .

The streets of Juuban are just as I remember. Colorful and bustling with people. The Shopping District, oh have I missed thee! And just as I knew I would-I have arrived in the midst of Valentine's Day shopping. And as I spend my time- I should also be able to witness White Day.

For some reason I was never here for either holiday.

But these days are utterly romantic! And what a better way to spend a romantic holiday or two then with your parents from the future. Who currently hate each other's guts. Or so they say.

I shall act as catalyst in a matchmaking game. Nobody-not even Minako will be able to match my awesome-ness!

As I round the corner to reach the ever so infamous Crown Arcade of my parents' past, my eyes watch the doors fly open to reveal a running blonde. Her body crashes into mine due to my lack of agility and both of us crash to the ground.

"Gomen nasai!" She croaks. In a very familiar voice.

I look up to face none other than Tsukino Usagi. "It's not a problem," I stand up and brush dirt off my white shorts. "See?" I gaze curiously at her red eyes. She has been crying. "Are you alright?"

Usagi gaps and wipes furiously at her eyes. "Oh, this? No, I'm fine. Just-just a baka." She gives me a half-smile as she stands up and brushes off her own school uniform. "I forgot my briefcase in there. Kuso." She mutters the curse under her breath before shrugging it off. "Haruna-sensei will understand."

Her blue eyes once again meet mine. "Again, gomen. But I have to go..." She trails off before bursting back into her run. Fast paced and deadly.

I watch her receding figure and purse my lips. What could have made her cry so much? Turning back to the arcade, I take note of the Sailor V advertisement. I suppose Minko is not here yet. But inside the arcade is what surprises me. Mamo-chan with his arm wrapped around a strange woman.

**. . .**

**A/N: And my adoration of bringing in women to screw up things has returned! For those who want to see what damage my OC's have done-check out "Incognito". It's fabulous how messed up Yuki is. BTW, Kuso means Damn/Shit.**

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the Review Box! 


	2. Mamo-Chan is a Jerk!

**Just Adieus Ch. 2**

**A/N: So far so good? This is going to be a fun journey because like all my stories, I don't think I'll know how to end anything until I manage to get halfway done. XD **

**Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

**. . .**

_Mamo-chan with his arm wrapped around a strange woman._

_. . . _

If there is one thing I should not do-it would most definitely be to freak out. Mamo-chan i-is not my father at this point. B-but. the story never included another woman. Right? It was always a single Mamo-chan and a single Usagi. And now here is this.

And I do not know how to react but with a scream. That's out for the mere fact I am still standing in the middle of the entryway and most likely look like an idiot.

Making my way to the counter, I lower my eyes. As I grew I older, my resemblance to my mother has drastically increased. And now there is a chance Mamo-chan might put two and two together. After all, I'll have to pull my mind tricks later so I have a place to stay with Usagi.

The last thing I want to do is stay on the streets for the next few weeks.

Sitting down on the cool vinyl seat, I push my face into my arms. Maybe coming here has proved to be a mistake.

"You look like you've seen better days."

I raise my head to face Motoki-onii-san. Oh, yes. Ever so insightful. But he does not know me and supposedly I do not know him. "Eh, b-but I saw this girl just pass through here. I suppose she passed her sadness to me."

His blond eyebrow arches. "Blonde with a hairstyle similar to yours?" He studies me for a minute before continuing. " That was Tsukino Usagi. And you look awfully like her."

Damn. "W-well, Tsukino is my family's name. I think she's my cousin." Point one for Small Lady! I suppose I am posing as her cousin again. Just not so little. "My aunt sent for me-but I just cannot seem to find her house. No address or anything!"

Ten more points for me!

Motoki nods carefully. "That explains the resemblance between you two. I can give you Usagi-chan's address if you need it..." He trails off, obviously distracted. By what, though?

"That would be great, M-what is your name? I would love to know you if you're a friend of-of Usagi-chan's!" I quickly cover my mistake. He does not know me. Right.

The blonde looks at me and I can tell he's noticing something different about me. "I'm Furuhata Motoki, and you?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. "I'm Tsukino Nyanko." Sure. Cat of the Moon. That works. Maybe.

"You're telling me there are more Tsukinos? Are you guys all as big of bakas as Odango Atama?" Mamoru chimes in at this point, his arm still around the girl.

I turn, my eyes narrow. Mamo-chan or not-he is most definitely being an ass. "What did Usagi-chan ever do to you? Kill your parents?" There-I hit his soft spot. A spot I have been told by mama to never bring up. Ever. Well, I suppose rules always have to be broken.

A look of hurt crosses his face before his cocky composure returns. "No, she's just a thorn in my side. She should never be allowed to reproduce, you know. As dumb as a brick."

The girl beside him throws her head back and laughs. A really loud irritating laugh, mind you. "I turn this time to her. "What about you? I take it you're a stuck up perfect grades kind of girl? Popular with the desire to go out with the ketsunoana beside you for the mere reason he's attractive?"

Her green eyes narrow. It seems I have hit the nail right on the head.

"You're just as feisty as Odango. It's unbecoming really." Mamo-chan chides with a frown.

That is the last straw. "Screw you! It was you who made Usagi-chan cry right then, huh? You're nothing but a big bully!"

I turn back to Motoki. "I'm sorry for this, Motoki-sna. Just a little-perturbed. When I talked to Uaagi-she said she left her briefcase in here. Any idea where?"

Motoki blinks and points to the black bag sitting on the counter a few meters away. "Arigato."

He nods quickly. "N-no problem."

Great, I've made a bad impression. But at this point, I could care less. Mamo-chan is a jerk. And will pay for making Usagi cry.

. . .

Nobody ever told me Mamo-chan was such a pain in his younger years. I had always assumed he has always been suave and smart. Not anything like this persona. Mamma and Pappa never told me about Usagi every crying. They said their fights were typical elementary flirting fights.

Harmless.

Except now I know they are not.

I wonder what mamma would do if she finds out I am here. I did not tell anybody. But I know Puu will eventually find me. She always does. Well, her or my senshi. How are the girls doing without their precious leader? Unable to function is my guess.

But alas, that is not my problem. At least, not at this particular moment.

My walk with Usagi's bag to her house is suddenly stopped by an ear piercing scream. That can only mean one thing.

A youma.

**. . .**

**A/N: Ideas are always welcome!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Click the review button!**


	3. Small Lady the Enemy? A Not So New Home?

**Just Adieus Ch.03**

**A/N: Where is this going, you ask? Well, I have no idea. All I know is Small Lady is a catalyst to have Usa/Mamo fall in love. But for now-Mamoru is a pain in the ass who deserves to be hurt. Any of you are welcome to do so.**

**. . .**

_That could only mean one thing. A youma._

_. . ._

One of the tricky things about coming to the past is-I cannot fight. I have different powers than the senshi do at this time. Stronger, better. But there is no harm in watching, right? But even now, is Sailor Moon strong at this point. By the looks of Mamoru he does not seem to be pining over Usagi. Could that mean his alter ego does not either? Oh, Kami, I hope not.

I would like to exist.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" I shout, safely hidden in an alley. Warm pink like envelops my body as my clothes are replaced with a two tone pink fuku. Since my first transformation after Sailor Moon saved me from the Wise Man, I have my own independent-not tied to mamma in any way-transformation. She did tell me my transformations have pretty much been parallel to her own. First prism, and now Crystal.

Meaning I will most likely have several power-ups in the future.

For now, though, I am in the present. Well, the past. But who really cares? I know the youma must be somewhere close. And only one answer seems to be proper. The Juuban Park, of course. It is always the park. Somethings never change. Or have not changed. Whichever.

By the time I reach the spacious expanse known as a park-the battle is already under way. Taking my chances about being caught I jump none too stealthily into the nearby trees. And just my luck, nobody turns from battle. There are only 4 senshi.

Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter.

I suppose Minako has yet to make an appearance in this time.

As the girls fight they are being taken down one by one. Nothing like the stories told as I tried to sleep at a young age. No. The girls are losing.

_Where is Tuxedo Kamen?_

A rose is thrown at the hideous monster wearing the face of a clown. Relief floods my head as the tuxedo clad man steps from the shadows. My relief soon fades as he steps out away from the battle to allow Sailor Moon to settle things. Despite the fact she is pinned to the ground.

No chivalrous saving here.

That bastard.

About to break my promise of not interfering I hear a new voice call out. "Crescent Beam!" A bright gold light appears and causes the youma to be disintegrated. A figure clad in an orange and blue steps out. Sailor Venus. Her timing is impeccable, really.

I watch as Usagi and the girls run out to greet the mysterious senshi. This is my chance to leave. I will arrive back "home" before her, giving me enough time to convince Ikuku, Kenji, and Shingo that I am indeed a member of the family. I turn away from the scene and allow my transformation to fall. The house is only ten minutes from here at a leisurely pace.

Sounds nice enough.

"Stop." 

A voice calls out behind me and I glance behind me to see none other than Tuxedo Kamen. _He must know_, I think to myself, trying not to panic. But it seems to be too late. My irrational jumping into the tree comes to mind. Damn.

He faces me, his jaw set straight. The only thing scarier than momma in a bad mood is Tuxedo Kamen in I did not do anything wrong! He must be-no. That is jumping to conclusions. _Right. _"Yes?" I squeak out.

His eyebrow raises at my timidness but he moves to why he happens to be stalking me. "Going back to tell your master of how your plan failed? How the senshi managed to defeat your creation?"

And it seems I gave Mamoru too little credit. I would never expect him to deem me the enemy-it seems my previous theory had been correct. Luckily for me, he just so happens to be wrong. "Why do you assume I am working for the Dark Kingdom?"

"For one, you know what they are called. Nobody knows that outside of the senshi. And me."

Me and my flipping big mouth.

He cocks his head. "And you're disguised as a Sailor Senshi. Your fuku is too ornate, by the way. You stick out like a sore thumb."

But of course. The fuku. With its poofed sleeves and two-tiered skirt. White boots. If I had the ability to revert to my "Chibi Moon" fuku from the beginning, I would in a heartbeat. He is only right on the latter point. I look like a fool compared to the other senshi. "I'm a different kind of Senshi. Stronger. And not from this time."

A big giveaway, but I give no time for my future father to respond to me.

"You just need to trust that I am not the enemy."

I take the chance of silence and awe to turn and sprint toward the Tsukino house. I have lost precious time. Usagi too will be on her way and I cannot run into her. Bad things might happen. Such as my cover as her cousin being blown.

. . .

Taking a right turn onto the street where the house is, I realize I am too late. The light in Usagi's room is on. But I have no place else to go. My only hope is Luna will not be there to disturb my convincing. Though I do not need Luna-P to convince any more I still need the cleared minds of others. And myself.

I inhale deeply. This is it. The time of chance and hope that everything will work out the way I want it to work out.

Opening the gate slowly, I make my way to the front door and knock. A moment passes before Usagi herself opens the door. "Welcome, Nyanko! You're late!" She exclaims, pulling me into the house. The rest of the family is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

Ikuku is the first to rise. "We've been expecting you, Nyanko! Where have you been? You mother said you would be here an hour ago!"

My eyes widen. "S-she did?" Because obviously she did not. Her being in the thirtieth century. Nothing is making sense. But there is no way for me to find out what is happening without blowing my cover.

The blonde beside me laughs brightly. "Of course! Now you, my favorite cousin, are going to share my room with me just like always!"

_Just like always?_

_**. . .**_

**A/N: And now, this fic has veered right and away from me. Allow me to attempt to fetch it this week! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Click the Review Button! **


	4. Confessed Love! But WHY Love HIM?

**Just Adieus Ch. 4**

**A/N: AHHHH! Yes. I'm insane. And tired. But it seems on BOTH of my ongoing stories I seem to enjoy writing myself into holes. Which is *really* interesting. **

**It just so happens this story has no ending as of yet. All I know is a happily ever after is in store. So ALL ideas are welcome. **

**. . .**

_The blonde beside me laughs brightly. "Of course! Now you, my favorite cousin, are going to share my room with me just like always!"_

_. . ._

Usagi pulls at my arm and I stumble after her. THe pathway to the bedrooms are the same as I remember. Up the stairs. Usagi's room on the right, Shingo's on the left. Ikuku and Kenji's at the end of the hall.

Everything, it seems, will end up the same. As if I happened to be visiting in a year as opposed to right now. Except I am no longer "Chibiusa" and will no longer _be_ Chibiusa. Only Tsukino Nyanko. And God-Forbid anything else changes.

"Ta-da!" The blonde squeals, pushing her door open. Two beds are smooshed into the small room. One covered in blue bunnies. The other covered in pink cats. I can only guess mine due to names and the cruelty of it all.

Why had I said my name was Kitty of the Moon?

Usagi smiles at me, but looks anxiously at my backpack. "You didn't bring a lot of clothes," she notes. And of course, she is stating the obvious. This is not the girl I remember. This girl is forcing herself to be cheerful. I can see red around her eyes from when she ran away crying from Mamoru-baka.

Strange considering I did not see her puffy eyes when she fought as Sailor Moon.

As a matter of fact, she acted as if she was a different person.

"I grew out of a lot of my clothes back at home. I need to go buy some," I fib, hiding my bunny covered bag behind me. Truth be told, I brought my most casual clothing. Everything else from the future is satin, lace, and tulle. Nothing that I should be wearing as a "normal" sixteen year old girl.

The blonde piques her head, studying me. "You _did_ seem to grow," she ponders aloud. "And you're in high school too." She looks at me dreamily. "That must be so cool!"

I nod hesitantly. So this time I play the older cousin? And since I am in high school, that can only mean one thing. There is a possibility I can run into Mamoru. Holding in a shudder I give my future mother a small grin. "It's been nice, I admit."

She sighs absently and falls onto the blue bunny duvet. "All the boys and leniency concerning what you do with your life." 

This is my chance. Does she like Mamoru? Or have I somehow fallen into a different dimension? One where I am never supposed to be. "Boys? Does that mean you have one in mind?" I set my bag down on the pink-covered bed and carefully sit down, remembering a good part of my etiquette lessons from the future. _See, all my training to be a good princess has not gone to waste!_

Usagi shoots up, her cheeks flushed. "W-Why on earth would you th-think that? Y-you and mamma are one and the same."

Bingo.

A smile graces my face as I realize I know have leverage against my future mother. This may be fun if I play my cards right. "Oh, really? So I can start attending the local high school and have any boy I could ever imagine? And not have to worry about my little cousin having a crush on him? Sugoi!" I easily fall into my persona. I might not know why I have not had to play mind games on the family, but hey! Whatever works.

Her blue eyes widen considerably and her face becomes redder if even possible. "N-nyanko-chan! C-can you not?" She hugs her pillow to her face and tries to hide behind it.

But alas, I do not like losing. In a way, I am much like JunJun in my inability of accepting loss. And now, it seems I have the upperhand over a lot of people. Stronger powers. Nothing to worry about. "So who is it?"

"Chubbaa Mammorrrummh," she says into her pillow. Most definitely Chiba Mamoru. I just need to make sure, right? I mean-mumbles into a pillow are _hardly_ satisfying.

I arch an eyebrow. "Now, I could hardly understand you! Chuba Momoruh? That hardly sounds like an attractive high school student!"

Usagi tosses her pillow at me. "Chiba Mamoru! Okay? Is that alright with you?" She screams at me, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

_Kuso. _"Gomen, Usagi-chan. I was just playing around with you." She turns her nose away from me. I reach for the pillow that landed beside me as opposed to hitting me and nudged her with it. "So is the Chiba Mamoru a nice guy? Attractive?"

Oh, Kami-sama, please say she says no to the former. He is anything but nice right now. Or maybe-can it be just how he acts with his girlfriend? But that gives no explanation to why he was so big of a ketsunoana when regarding my identity as a senshi. Seriously, he needs an attitude adjustment.

The blonde glance at me, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "He's handsome with zero personality."

I blink. That is very much the answer I hoped for. But there is only one thing I can think of. "Why do you like him, then?"

She shakily wipes at her eyes and takes in a sharp breath. "Honestly? I don't even know."

**. . .**

**A/N: I think I left enough to hint at where I want to go with things. Which is funny considering how much I learned about the story writing this chapter. And if asked nicely, next week I might be willing to post spoilers about who might show up in this fic.**

**Ketsunoana means literally "Asshole". **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Click the review button! **


End file.
